


Heads and wake up call

by briseisx0821



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briseisx0821/pseuds/briseisx0821
Summary: Yuan was disturbed from his sleep to wake up jun kai. he did all he can but the older still doesn't wake up until an idea pops up on yuan's mind, making him smile naughtily





	Heads and wake up call

It was too early for yuan to be awake, especially when they don't have a schedule. 

7:00 am. 

"ugh!" Yuan whimper in annoyance rolling back and forth on his bed, tossing around. Qianxi entered his room earlier and disturbed him, waking him up telling him that the breakfast is ready AND just to wake up Jun kai. He was pestered none stop by Qianxi, saying that "Jun kai-ge will throw a pillow on my direction if im the one who'll wake him up." 

he was really irritated and angry because he was woken up. he sat up on his bed while ruffling his hair, he decided to wake  up jun kai and pestered him since he was fully awake now and he can't go back to sleep anymore. he wrapped the comforter around his waist, standing up and walking towards his closet. grabbing a pair of shorts to wear. well, he likes to sleep with only his undergarments on and T-shirt. 

when he was done fixing himself, he quickly went to the bathroom inside his room and do whatever he needs to do. after a few minutes of hearing the water running and things clanking, yuan finally came out. walking with his eyes closed towards the door and jun kai's room. 

he arrived at jun kai's door, grabbing the knob, twisting it and opening it quietly so jun kai wouldn't know that he is entering. he was finally inside and he closed the door, walking towards jun kai's bed. 

"jun kai, hey. jun kai, wake up" yuan gently said while shaking jun kai's shoulder but he didn't wake up. jun kai only groaned and shifts his position, turning his back on yuan. 

yuan sighs and sit next to jun kai, laying half of his body on top of jun kai. 

"wake up now. the breakfast that qianqian prepared is getting cold" yuan said, slightly louder. he felt that jun kai shifted his position again, facing his back. 

jun kai grabs his waist and force him to lay down beside him, hugging his waist tightly and making their position spooning. yuan blushed when he felt the bare legs of jun kai that was entangled with his. he became aware that the older is only wearing his undergarment and his shirt behind the comforter. 

after a few minutes of laying and thinking, yuan smiled to himself and looked over his shoulder to check if the older is still sleeping, finally got an idea on how to wake him up. yuan pushed his behind against jun kai's crotch. his hips starting to wiggle, ass rubbing against jun kai's crotch. he continues until he thought that he felt a movement under jun kai's undergarment, his hips was stopped from wiggling.

"stop." was the only thing he heard from his sleepy bandmate and lover. lately, yuan noticed how deep is the older's voice when he wakes up. it was deep and thick, he love the older's bedroom voice. he felt the hot breath on his neck, he whimpered at the hot feeling that his lover was giving him. 

yuan decided that he needs to do something for the older and no one can stop him from doing that even the owner of the voice.

"cuddle me up" yuan sweetly said.

without a second thought, jun kai shifts his position until he was laying on his back with yuan using his shoulder as a pillow and his arms around his waist. soon after, yuan noticed the little snor that the older was making. smiling to himself, deciding to work with his plan and moving carefully to not wake up the older one. 

his hands moved from jun kai's chest down to the waistband of his undergarment. yuan was really thankful that the older decided to sleep with only his undergarment on. he carefully slid his hands inside while looking at jun kai's face. he grabbed the older's soft member that was sowly turning hard. yuan can feel the blood rushing south, he flicked his thumb on the head over a few times. glancing up to look at jun kai who was still sleeping much to yuan's amazement. yuan waited until jun kai was fully hard before wiggling oh-so-carefully out of jun kai's arm. 

it was a hard task to do but he manage to get pull down jun kai's undergarment past to his hips, that was just yuan needed it. he grabbed jun kai's hard member and went ahead licking a stripe from base to tip. yuan managed to get the head inside his mouth, slowly pushing the rest of it inside his awaiting mouth. taking it all until his nose is burried on the pubes that was on the base of the member. 

 

if there is a thing that can make him wake up, it was wang yuan swallowing around his member did the trick. he looked at him as yuan moved up and down his member. making eye contact with him as he moves down until he reached the base of jun kai's member, making him groan because of the great pleasure. yuan started to move up and won his length a little faster as he make all the unnecessary sounds that he knew drove his lover crazy. jun kai felt yuan's tongue all over him whether it was running over his length, licking his slit or swirling around his head. he also feel how yuan's teeth would slightly grazed over his member, all the sensation that he was feeling was making his head swim. 

jun kai can't take it anymore, he puts his hands on yuan's head and grab his hair. yuan moan at the sudden action, sending vibrations around his member that had him shudder and bucking his hips. pushing yuan's head down as he trust forward to meet his mouth. yuan started to cough and jun kai quickly pulls out, afraid to hurt the younger one and to damage his throat. 

when yuan regained his breath and stopped coughing, he quickly gets back ti what he was doing. taking jun kai's member once again until he reached the base. jun kai grab yuan's locks once again, trusting forward towards the heat around his member. throwing his head back as he make noises. he lifts his head up and looked at the eyes of the younger. jun kai loves how the younger look with his eyes wide with tears at the corner, read cheeks, hair that was disheveled and thag lips that was hugging his member so tightly. 

his trust becomes faster until he can feel the back of yuan's throat touching his head. "you wanna take my come?" jun kai said to yuan, still trusting inside. yuan closed his eyes and hums in agreement. when jun kai saw yuan giving his answer, he started to grip yuan's head, trusting faster until he felt his climax nearing. jun kai quickly pulls back until the head was left inside yuan's mouth. after a few more shallow trust, jun kai felt himself coming inside. he looked at yuan as he drink his essence, pulling out when he was done. he saw yuan used his finger to scoop the come that comes out on the corner of his mouth, licking it. 

after a quick clean up, the two of them was laying on the bed and hugging each other. they heard qianxi's shout, telling them to get up or he'll throw away their food. the two of them scrambled their way out until they reached the table, saying their sorry to their youngest member for getting up late and settling to start eating breakfast. 

I would always get up late if it means receiving heads from my little rabbit. jun kai thought to himself, smiling.


End file.
